Antes de que te vayas
by Rubi13Mx
Summary: Los angeles han regresado y estan buscando a Castiel ¿Cómo reaccionara Dean ante esto? AU. Situada en principios de la sexta temporada. Destiel.


-Dean, todo esto no es necesario...-

-Vamos Cas, tú le gustas y a ti también así que no veo el porque no.-

Castiel entrecerró los ojos levemente.

-Sólo es una cita, Cas.-

-Dean, te lo agradezco pero Jane sólo es mi amiga...-

... -Entonces tómalo como una cita de amigos. Vamos, que ya es hora.-

Castiel siguió a Dean hasta una cafetería, sentía como si su envase fuera a derrumbarse en un instante, suspiró varias veces, algo molesto y nervioso.  
Realmente Cas decía la verdad, quería a Jane sólo como a una amiga, pues con ella podía desahogarse completamente.

-Aquí es donde Jane dijo que se verían.-  
Dean observaba el papel que tenía en su mano y ambos entraron a la cafetería.

-¡Hey Cas!-  
Gritó una chica, que se encontraba en la última mesa.

-Wow, para ser un novato, encontraste algo bueno Cas.-  
Dean sonrió ampliamente, observándola de pies a cabeza.

-Dean, por favor...-

-¿Cómo esta mi ángel favorito?-

Jane abrazó a Castiel y éste le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Wow! ¿Ella sabe?- Susurró Dean un poco sorprendido.

Cas asintió levemente y Dean frunció el seño.

-Así es. Castiel me cuenta todo… y supongo que tu debes ser el mayor de los Winchester.-

Dean se encontraba totalmente sorprendido.

-Dean… Dean Winchester ¿cierto?…Un gusto conocerte.- Jane estiró su mano.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.  
-¿¡Pero que demonios!?- pensó Dean. -Cas… ¡Maldito idiota!-

Jane se aclaró la garganta levemente aún sin bajar su mano.

—Lo siento… em… un placer. —Dijo estrechando su mano. —Bueno…yo los dejo… tengo que hacer muchas cosas y…—

— ¡Hey! ¡No puedes irte! quédate un rato con nosotros... así Cas no sentirá que es una cita. —

Dean pudo notar en Castiel una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

—Yo no estoy seguro… creo que es mejor que platiquen cómodamente y…— Dean estaba demasiado incómodo, nunca creyó involucrarse en tal aprieto.

–¡Vamos Winchester! Para mi sería un placer que nos acompañaras y sería muy grosero de tu parte que no te quedarás...—

—De acuerdo. — Dean se sentó algo incómodo.

Jane sonrio victoriosa y se sentó junto a Castiel.

— ¿Y qué quieren comer?—pregunto Jane alegremente después de que todos se sentaron.-Supongo que tú, Cas, deseas una hamburguesa... ¿no?—

Dean se sorprendía cada vez más, realmente la chica si que conocía a Cas, lo cual lo hizo sentir un tanto incómodo por alguna razón.

Cas asintió alegremente.

-Dean también querrá una.-dijo con firmeza.

Jane volteó a ver a Dean.

-Em..si… una hamburguesa me gustaría.-Se notaba a leguas que Dean deseaba escaparse por la vía de escape más cercana.

Jane sonrió.  
-También hay pie. Claro, si lo deseas -dijo en un tono burlón.

Dean abrió ampliamente los ojos sorprendido.  
¡¿Cómo es que sabía que el pie era su adicción?!

Castiel bajó el cabeza algo incómodo y sus pómulos fueron tomando color poco a poco.

Dean supuso que Castiel hablaba mucho de él con Jane, pues no había otra forma de que Jane supiera sobre el pie.  
Dean se sonrojó levemente ante tal pensamiento.

Hubo un largo tiempo de silencio en lo que esperaban la orden, Castiel no había levantado la cabeza desde que pidió  
su orden y jugaba con el borde del mantel. Jane ocultaba una gran sonrisa que Dean podía notar.

Dean se sentía irritado y molesto con la actitud de Jane.

-Cas… ¡Deja ese maldito mantel en paz!…-Castiel soltó el mantel y veía a Dean con una leve mirada de preocupación.

-Dean, ¿te encuentras bien?-Castiel hizo su gesto habitual, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo has estado, Cas? Hace dos semanas que no se nada de ti...- Jane parecía disfrutar cada vez más el hacer molestar a Dean.

-¿Sabes? Es de mala educación hablar cuando alguien más lo está haciéndo.-Dean sentía que ardía por dentro y también por fuera.

Hubo un silencio tenso por unos segundos.

-Dos hamburguesas especiales y una ensalada vegetariana, ¿es correcto?-La camarera había dejado las dos hamburguesas en la mesa y entregaba la ensalada a Jane, interrumpiendo a Jane que estaba a punto de contestar.  
-Si es correcto, gracias corazón.-Dean sonrió amablemente.

-Un placer- contestó la camarera, sonriendo nerviosamente -¿Tienes planes para mañana?-preguntó repentinamente la camarera a Dean -Ya sabes…yo mañana no trabajo y me preguntaba si…-La camarera jugaba con un mechón de su cabello nerviosamente.

-Lo siento…estoy muy ocupado por el momento...-

-¡Oh! De acuerdo, si cambias de opinión sólo llámame.- La camarera dejó un pedazo de papel con su número escrito junto al plato de Dean.

Jane tomó el papel de la mesa y lo tiró al bote de basura antes de que Dean lo tomara. Dean se sorprendió ante la repentina acción, pero ya empezando a fastidiarse, decidió dejarlo pasar. De cualquier forma no le había llamado la atención la camarera.

Castiel y Jane platicaban cómodamente mientras comían y Dean se sentía confundido. Castiel parecía otro cuando estaba con Jane, ese Cas era tan feliz y amigable...

Dean no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, pero si estaba seguro de estar molesto de que Castiel no fuera el mismo con Sam y el que era con Jane.

Después de haber terminado de comer, Jane y Cas no dejaban de pláticar así que Dean pensó que lo mejor para todos fuese que se retirará y los dejará solos.

-Creo que es momento de que yo me retiré y...-

Repentinamente Castiel se sostuvo un momento la cabeza haciendo un pequeño quejido.

-¿Cas?¿Estás bien?-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Dean y Jane.

-No, algo esta mal en el cielo.-Cas se sostuvo en Dean rápidamente.

-¿El cielo?-Dean atrapó a Castiel rápidamente.

-Los ángeles, tengo que irme.-Cas volteó a ver a Dean y desapareció.

Ambos se quedaron quietos.

-¿Los ángeles?- Dean frunció el seño.

Jane pudo notar en Dean un gesto de preocupación.

-Sabes… creo que talvez sería mejor que pagáramos y nos marcháramos…probablemente Cas querrá su ayuda-Jane se levanto y camino junto a Dean en silencio.

Castiel no había tenido comunicación con los angeles desde que habían rescatado a Sam de la jaula de Lucifer y Cas les había comentado a Sam y Dean que la radio se encontraba apagada.

Dean decidió que acompañar a Jane hacia el hotel en el que estaba era una buena idea aunque no le hubiese caído del todo bien .

Ambos se detuvieron en la entrada del hotel cuando llegaron.

-Sabes… eres el más grandísimo idiota de todo el mundo.-

Dean frunció el seño molesto.

-Mira…no se que Cas…-

-No, espera. ¿Sabes? ¡Tienes al ángel mas valioso y hermoso de todo el cielo y eres un grandísimo idiota!-

Dean frunció el seño sin entender a que se refería Jane.

-Ambos sabemos de lo que estoy hablando Dean. Castiel se va hoy al Cielo, la vez anterior que nos vimos me dijo que sus hermanos lo estaban buscando.-

-¿De que estás hablando?-

-Castiel no te había dicho nada ni a ti ni a Sam porque temía que se molestaran con el, y Cas los considera su única familia.-Jane sonrió levemente.- Si yo tuviera el privilegio de que Cas me amara tal y como te ama a ti sería la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo.-Dean pudo notar en la voz de Jane un ligero tono de tristeza.

-Yo…-Dean se había quedado sin palabras, Jane tenía razón, el sabía a lo que se refería pero su ego era demasiado y no había lo había dejado aceptar totalmente el amor que sentía hacia a Castiel hasta ese momento.  
Pero ese día lo había descubierto al sentir todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones nadando en el.

Decidido a cambiar de tema, Dean preguntó:  
-¿Te llevo a algún lugar?-

-No, gracias. Hoy me voy a Detroit. Problemas familiares. Mi hermano pasará por mi en media hora.-Jane sonrió.-Pero Dean, hazme sólo un favor...-

Dean asintió.

-Cuidalo, por favor.-Jane sonrió tímidamente.

Al parecer la chica no era tan fría como Dean había pensado, y probablemente Jane había caído ante el encanto e inocencia de Castiel como todos los que lo conocían.

Dean caminó lentamente hacia el impala y lo encendió mientras Jane entraba al hotel .

Jane lo había dejado demasiado confundido, durante todo el camino lo único que pensaba era como le diría todo (antes te que se fuera al cielo) aunque ciertamente muy en el fondo Dean sabía que no quería perder a Castiel pero sabía que los angeles y el cielo eran la familia de Cas y sabía que no podía pelear contra ello.

-Hola Dean.- Castiel apareció repentinamente junto a Dean.

-¡Maldición Cas! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te aparezcas así!-

-Lo siento-

-Lo que sea.-Dean estaciono lentamente el Impala.-¿Estás bien?

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta?-Castiel entrecerró los ojos curioso por la pregunta de Dean.

-Porque desapareciste de la cafetería diciendo "Cielo, ángeles, tengo que irme." Por eso es la pregunta.-

Dean veía atentamente a Castiel que parecía no haberle importado la pregunta.

-Mis hermanos y hermanas han regresado.-

-¿Y qué pasó?- Dean no pudo ocultar la nota de preocupación en su voz y Castiel notó aquello.

-¿Estás preocupado?-Castiel ladeo la cabeza.-

Dean suspiró.

-Escucha Cas, tus hermanos han regresado las cosas ciertamente ya no van a ser igual, y solo quiero que sepas que si tú quieres regresar al cielo, con tu familia, esta bien. Sam y yo siempre estaremos para ti, para lo que sea.-Castiel pudo notar la total sinceridad de Dean al pronunciar cada una de las palabras y eso lo hacia sentir muy bien.

-Dean… yo no regresare al cielo.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Mis hermanos quieren que regrese con ellos porque necesitan alguien que les diga que es lo que tienen que hacer, alguien que arregle el cielo… pero el cielo ya no se siente como mi casa…mi verdadera familia son tú y Sam y no los dejaré después de tanto que ha pasado entre nosotros.-

Ambos se quedaron viendo, sonriendo durante unos minutos en silencio.

-Dean yo…- Dean pudo notar el nerviosismo en la voz de Castiel y sonrio al tener una ligera idea de a donde se dirigía la conversación.

-Cas… No es necesario que digas nada… Lo se.- Dean sonreía ahora sintiendo el nerviosismo de Castiel y Dean se encontró suplicando que todo saliera bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Dean sonrio y se acercó torpemente a Castiel,  
colocando delicadamente una de sus manos en una de sus ya sonrojadas mejillas y antes de que Dean pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra Castiel besó a Dean, (con cierto tutibeo pudo notar)  
invadiendo a Dean con ese sello propio de inocencia y pureza.

Después de unos segundos, Dean apartó a Castiel ligeramente para respirar recargando su frente con la de él.

-Sabes…tienes razón… Tú no puedes regresar al cielo.-

Castiel frunció el seño sin entender nada, aún sonrojado.

-Tengo que enseñarte varias cosas… para empezar… te tengo que enseñar como besar.-

Castiel entrecerró los ojos y frunció el seño y Dean no pudo evitar reír ante la expresión del ángel.

Dean se acerco nuevamente a su ángel y lo beso haciendo que ambos se olvidarán completamente de todo.


End file.
